The Sylveon that trusted no human
by SkyNight88
Summary: Join Kellen Ralst, a beginning trainer who finds an abused and tortured sylveon and takes it into his arms, there will be tears and laughs but all in all a fun adventure -SN88-
1. Chapter 1

**so first Pokémon story, geeze XD**

**hope you enjoy**

"you're disgusting!" the trainer yelled at the fairy type lying on the ground " . . !" he exclaimed as he beat the sylveon with every word he said.

"hey! What the hell are you doing to that poor thing?!" shouted a younger trainer with messy blonde hair. "what do you think" said the abuser.

When the young trainer named Kellen cringed and almost cried at the sound of the defenseless Pokémon "why." "getting sick and tired of these stupid ass Pokémon from wonder-trade."

'oh, so that's why...' Kellen thought "go, meowstic" said the trainer taking out the psychic type with no expression what so ever. "use psychic on this bastard." As the male meowstic was charging up the man backed away from the kid "whoa keep that demon away from me! here take the stupid thing!" he shouted as he left the fairy in the mud.

"hey buddy" said Kellen softly and gently to the poor thing "sylv..." "shhh, its fine, don't talk" he said as he lifted up the fairy-type in his arms with meowstic by his side to the local Pokémon Center

**so yea hope you enjoyed kinda short but hopefully might make the later chapters longer! anyways see ya!**

**-SN88**


	2. chapter 2

**so 2nd chapter, geeze kinda happy with it and its very different from when I originally wrote it during class, and im going to be busy for a while so yea I also made a trainer card for Kellen here it is art/trainercard-Kellen-Ralst-495490065**

"Please! Please help him!" shouted a young trainer. "Oh my!" gasped nurse Joy. "What happened to him?!" "I-I don't know! I just saw this man abusing him an-and I stopped him-"stuttered kellen "shh its okay, we'll help him" said the Pokémon nurse putting the Pokémon on the gurney "he'll be just fine"

And that was the last thing kellen heard before he passed out on the couch from being exhausted from running.

"Meowst! Meowst!" what an amazing way to wake up, your Pokémon booping your nose

"Hmm?" questioned kellen sleepily before he realized where he was. "Oh, you're up, you can go check on the sylveon now! Maybe when he wakes up you can name him!" she said smiling.

((Time skip bruh))

" .arceus" whispered kellen looking at the scarred and beaten happiness Pokémon. While he was running he didn't even notice all the blood on his jacket.

After falling asleep (again) he woke up to crying and thrashing from the Pokémon "whoa buddy it's okay shh, shh" when that didn't work he decided to embrace it and stroke it until he woke up and the nurse running into the room.

"Well since he woke up, what do you want to call him?"

"Puff" is what he replied.

**I hope you enjoyed ! im going to try and make the chapters longer later K?**


	3. Kellen and Ivy battle

**i tried to post as soon as i can and my god this is long. **

**who else got alpha sapphire? i got it and just got the shiny bellium(?) im not very far but im leveling up my team and planning to trade my sylveon to it idk yet anyways hope you enjoy!**

"C'mon Puff! Try using moon blast!" Shouted Kellen trying to egg on his new friend in a battle with a bunnelby hoping that the poor thing can at least get used to battling, after all he only has 2 badges.

As the bunnelby used tackle Puff crouched even more away "shh buddy just use swift, okay? You're a higher level just try, okay?" asked the trainer hoping to coax the dog-cat but he shook his head to tell his new, permanent trainer 'no'.

"Alright, fine you win. Let's go" Kellen said to the sylveon. After a few hours of walking Kellen was getting hungry and decided to have a snack as he took out some PokéPuffs for the pastel fluff ball "you want some?" "Syv" said Puff in reply and scarfed it down "well good thing I named you Puff!" said Kellen laughing.

(Time skip bruh)

"OH MY GOSH" said Ivy looking at the Sylveon laying at Kellen's feet at the Lumeros Café. "And the poor baby" continued the blue haired girl petting the sylveon with it making purring noises happily. "So how was your gym battle?" "I got the badge!" replied Ivy with a smile on her face "shut up." Said Kellen looking at the trainer in anger (you know that face kirito makes at asuna? That one when he's grumpy) as he sipped his drink.

"So how is he in battle?" questioned Ivy "nervous, but I'm going to give him more time and he might be ready." "Well how about a two-on-two? Mila and Jersin against Meowstic and Lumera? He might realize that it's not that scary. "Well I don't see why not."

(To the battle)

"Alright! Go Mila!" and out came a female delphox. "Okay then, go Meowstic!" as Kellen let out his Meowstic Puff sat at the side with his ribbons covering his face in fear.

"Use shadow ball Mila!" "Meowstic! Quick use sucker punch to stop it!" and the meowstic did what Kellen did, so did Mila.

"Grr use use flame charge!" and this time it hit Meowstic. "And now shadow ball!" and it also hit and caused Meowstic to faint.

"Come back." "Go Lumera! And use incinerate as soon as you can!" and Lumera the nintales did so and Puff even started to un-cover his face understanding how it works. "C'mon Mila" said Ivy returning the Delphox angrily. "Go Jerson" shouted Ivy and out came the monsoon Vivillon "now use solar beam!" and while it was charging up Kellen yelled "incinerate, NOW!" shouted Kellen finishing up the battle when Jerson hit the ground Puff was into the battle and watched intensely and ran up to Jerson and checked on the Pokémon.

**im very happy if you enjoyed it and I'm excited for your responses!**

**-SN88**


	4. Bath time

**so first Pokémon story, geeze XD**

**hope you enjoy**

"you're disgusting!" the trainer yelled at the fairy type lying on the ground " . . !" he exclaimed as he beat the sylveon with every word he said.

"hey! What the hell are you doing to that poor thing?!" shouted a younger trainer with messy blonde hair. "what do you think" said the abuser.

When the young trainer named Kellen cringed and almost cried at the sound of the defenseless Pokémon "why." "getting sick and tired of these stupid ass Pokémon from wonder-trade."

'oh, so that's why...' Kellen thought "go, meowstic" said the trainer taking out the psychic type with no expression what so ever. "use psychic on this bastard." As the male meowstic was charging up the man backed away from the kid "whoa keep that demon away from me! here take the stupid thing!" he shouted as he left the fairy in the mud.

"hey buddy" said Kellen softly and gently to the poor thing "sylv..." "shhh, its fine, don't talk" he said as he lifted up the fairy-type in his arms with meowstic by his side to the local Pokémon Center

**so yea hope you enjoyed kinda short but hopefully might make the later chapters longer! anyways see ya!**

**-SN88**


End file.
